


Rose Blue

by attackoneaj



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken, Character Death, Crying, Everyone Is Alive, False Hope, False fluff, Guns, Lies, No trust, Not Really Character Death, Other, Sadness, Trust, based off of the rose blue mv, different timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoneaj/pseuds/attackoneaj
Summary: “i’m the color that remains in your memory, the name that has withered and faded, oh tell mepromise me a miracle that’s only for me, even if i’m forgotten with the fallen flower petalsthat name is still so aromatic always remain, rose blue.”
Relationships: None
Kudos: 7





	Rose Blue

**Author's Note:**

> pls do not repost my fics thanks

“I have to go into the building, touch the crystal, and free the others? Okay, that doesn’t sound  _ too _ hard,” Minji mutters to herself. She brings the gun up a little, “And only five bullets to free them.” Minji looks up at the building again. She can see a glow of purple coming from one of the top windows. “Here I go,” she says, heading toward the entrance of the building.

Upon entering, a cold chill runs down her spine, making her frown some. She notices that it’s only a narrow hallway, doors lining each side. At the end of the hallway, there’s a set of stairs.

“This isn’t creepy at  _ all _ ,” she says, chuckling to herself. She makes her way toward the stairs, trying to be as quick as possible.

It doesn’t take her long to get to the top floor, she sighs out when she notices there’s another hallway, but with a door at the end instead. This time, she takes small steps, the closer she gets the faster her heart beats. “Please be in here,” she whispers to herself.

Finally, she’s standing in front of the door. Minji lightly pulls it open, the light from the crystal almost blinding her. She smiles when she sees the other six girls there. “Remember Minji, you can’t show you care,” she says as she walks up to the crystal.

Minji hesitantly places her hand on the crystal, instant waves of coldness run through her body, making her squeeze her eyes shut. She opens them back up, looking around. It transported her into a classroom. Her eyes fall on to the middle of the room. There sat Yoohyeon, staring at her.

“Minji…” the younger says, still staring at the elder. “You shouldn’t have come.”

Minji raises an eyebrow, giving the other a confused look. “I came here to  _ save _ you, Yoohyeon.”

“But you’re doing it the wrong way!”

“I was told it was the  _ right _ way! I would rather listen to the higher ups!” Minji yells, bringing the gun up and aiming it at the younger female.

“Fine then, just do it.”

Minji pulls the trigger and watches as Yoohyeon’s body slump over, then disappears seconds later. She closes her eyes again as she is teleported to another place.

When Minji opens her eyes, they immediately land on Bora. The brunette is chained up in the middle of the room.

“No,” Bora whispers, trying to free herself from the chains. They make noise with every movement.

“Stop that,” Minji commands, raising the gun up, aiming it at the other.

“Minji, please, don’t do this,” Bora whispers, fear noticeable in her eyes.

Minji frowns some, “I  _ have _ to.”

“But-”

_ bang! _

Bora’s body slumps over and Minji closes her eyes again. She opens them up again seconds later. She’s now in a room with tvs and Siyeon is sitting in the middle, hugging a stuffed toy. Minji takes a few steps closer to the younger girl.

“Are you going to tell me I’m doing the wrong thing too?” the elder asks, looking down at Siyeon, testing her a bit.

Siyeon glances up at Minji, only for a few seconds, and looks away again.

“Huh? So you’re not going to talk then?” Minji asks, bringing the gun up and pointing it to the younger one. “This just makes this easier for me.” She points the gun at Siyeon, putting her finger on the trigger, pulling it.

After that was over with and she closes her eyes, she is transported to another room. This room is filled with gold and treasures, sitting in the middle of it all is Yubin, looking bored.

Minji walks over to the younger, “Hello Yubin.”

“Minji,” Yubin says, the boredom in her eyes deepen. “Just get this over with because I  _ know  _ you won’t listen to me. You obviously didn’t listen to the rest.”

“I don’t see why you guys think this is the worst way of saving you? Could you explain?” the eldest asks.

“No, you’ll find out for yourself. You’re already this far so there is no point in telling you.”

A huff escapes Minji’s lips. “Fine, you’ll be an easy one as well,” she says, pointing the gun at Yubin. The younger just stares at Minji as she pulls the trigger, Yubin’s body slumping over.

_ One left to go _ .

Minji shuts her eyes again before being transported to the last place within seconds. The place she is now in is more of an outdoors area. The sky is hues of orange and there is junk scattered throughout the place. Her eyes find their ways to Gahyeon’s eyes, the younger is sitting in a chair.

“Unnie!” Gahyeon says happily, her smile bright.

“Hi, Gahyeon,” she replies with a false smile.

“You’re here for what I think you are here for, right?” Gahyeon asks, her smile faltering some.

“I’m afraid so,” the elder replies.

“Before you do anything, can I talk to you for a second, please?” Gahyeon asks. She waits until Minji nods before she starts speaking again, “You shouldn’t have come, I know you have already heard this before, but it’s true. You could have found another way to save us, with this way, you’re going to regret in the end.” Gahyeon smiles again and holds out her hand for the elder, “Trust me.”

Minji stares at her, silence falls soon after Gahyeon speaks. It felt like it lasted forever before the one of them spoke again.

“No,” Minji says quickly, pointing the gun at the younger, and shooting her.

White surrounds Minji and then she’s teleported to another place. This area is beautiful, it has a grassy field with beautiful flowers and mountains.

“Minji!”

She turns her head toward the direction of the voice, smiling widely when she notices all the girls there. “Hello!” she says happily, taking steps toward them.

“Take my hand, Unnie!” Gahyeon says, smiling at her and holding her hand out.

Minji’s smile grows wide and she reaches out to grab Gahyeon’s hand. Once their fingers touched though, one by one the girls started to disappear.

“Wh-what? No, no, no!” she yells out when the girls are no longer in front of her. “No!” she chokes out as she falls to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looks around, her eyes landing on the gun. Hesitantly, Minji grabs the gun. With shaking hands, she brings the gun up to her head.

She pulls the trigger. Nothing happens.

“What?!” she yells out, more tears streaming down her cheeks. Minji pulls the gun away from her head and checks the ammo, zero bullets left. “N-no,” she stutters out, sobs also leaving her lips.

~

Gahyeon’s eyes slowly flutter open, she looks around. She doesn’t notice the giant crystal in the middle of the room and what is  _ wrong _ with it.

“Oh my god!” Yoohyeon gasps loudly, pointing at the crystal.

Gahyeon’s eyes follow the elders finger, which is pointing at the crystal. Gahyeon and the rest of the girls let out gasps as they looked at it.

There, in the crystal, is Minji.


End file.
